


Glad You're Here

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, Panic Attacks, Requested fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader has a panic attack and Peter is there to help her through it





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sweety-sardonyx Can you please do a request where the reader has a very severe Anxiety Disorder, and they’re having a bad panic attack, so Peter Parker tries to calm her down? And after she’s all calmed down they confess their feelings for one another and it’s super fluffy? Thanks, I have Generalized Anxiety Disorder and I’m having a bad day, so this would really help…

Peter was trying to concentrate. He was. His eyes were fixed on the wipe board in front of him as the teacher jotted down themes and outlines from ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ and tried to get them to see the true meaning behind Harper Lee’s work. Yet he was just so bored. English was definitely not his forte and this became all the more apparent as he looked down at his notepad, which had he had yet to jot down any notes. Feeling his eyes glaze over he sighed. Finals were at their height and everyone was stressed. Teacher after the teacher was doling out tests on top of their additional homework. Summer seemed as if it was never going to come. Peter was starting to feel the pressure too. Between the ‘Stark Internship’ and school it seemed that he had little to no time for anything never mind studying. 

However, it had started to show. His last test in English gained him an F to which Aunt May was severely disappointed and threatened to ground him. He was in dire need of help. Looking at his blank pad once more and thinking of his impending English exam he decided he needed to take it seriously and so planned to dedicate a whole night off ‘work’ so he could study. Though knowing his luck, it would be today that Mr Stark decided he needed his help.  
Ned was sat to his left and he leaned across the desk keeping his eyes forward so the teacher didn’t take notice of him and whispered ‘Ned, hey man.’  
‘What?’ Ned whispered back.  
‘You want to do some studying tonight? Aunt May’s going to kill me if I fail something else so I need to start trying harder.’  
‘Yeah man, sounds good. But if you’re planning on studying English we might need some additional help.’  
‘You’re right,’ Peter said, the arts were neither of their strong points as both of them favoured sciences, ‘I’ve got Math with Y/N next I’ll ask her.’

School was out before he knew it and Peter was heading home, not before swinging by the deli for his ritual after school sandwich. When he got home the apartment was deserted, as aunt may was still at work, and he was left with nothing to do except eat his sandwich and then get his books out ready for Ned and Y/N, who had agreed to come when Peter had seen her in Math. He was sat at his desk in his room when there was a knock at the door which Peter jumped up to answer it. As he pulled it open Y/N was revealed and Peter smiled – a small flutter in his stomach.

'Come in,’ Peter said gesturing for her to enter. Y/N giggled at his childishness but moved in nevertheless.  
‘Thanks Peter, where are we studying?’  
‘I was thinking at my desk in my room but we can use the couch if you’d rather? I mean we don’t have to…my room I mean you don’t-’ Peter said sheepishly.  
‘In your rooms fine,’ Y/N said producing her books from her bag as she went into his bedroom with Peter trailing behind. She placed her books on the table as well as two bags of Doritos as she looked at Peter with a smile, ‘Can’t study without snacks.’

Peter slid into the chair next to her and the two of them got to work. They worked in amicable silence interspersed with minor discussion about the topic. After about an hour Peter’s phone buzzed signalling he had a text.

Ned (1703): Sorry man I can’t make it tonight my mom says she needs some help in the shop  
Peter (1703): No problem man. Next time.   
Peter sighed and stretched back in his seat with a sigh. Y/N looked at him in expectation as he muttered, ‘Ned can’t make it, got to help his mom in the shop.’  
‘That’s too bad. He could help us with Physics he’s really good at all that stuff.’  
‘Hey, I’ve got my uses too y’know.’  
‘I know. I was just saying…’ Y/N murmured feeling she had hit a nerve.  
‘I’m kidding. You handle the arts, I’ve got the sciences,’ Peter said with a wink causing Y/N to giggle and blush.

The two of them got back to work and true to his word Peter helped Y/N understand quadratic equations whilst Y/N walked Peter through two of the sonnets they had to analyse on next week’s quiz. They got a fair amount of work done and Peter felt pleased that he’d given up some of his time even if he did feel slightly guilty about missing day of defending the neighbourhood. Around 6pm the front door opened and closed and Peter heard May move about the house.

‘Peter,’ she called as she dumped her keys by the door.  
‘In here,’ Peter called before looking at Y/N and mouthing sorry with a roll of his eyes.  
Peter’s bedroom door opened and May’s head popped around it as she took in the scene she smiled and said, ‘Hey Peter, hey Y/N. You guys studying?’  
‘Yeah,’ Peter said.  
‘That’s good! Nice to see you’re taking what I said on board Peter.’  
‘Yeah Aunt May totally on board with everything-’  
‘Because I can’t have the Stark internship be getting in the way of your school work that comes first-'  
‘I know Aunt May-’Peter sighed hoping she got the hint and drop it.  
‘Oh yeah,’ Y/N said, ‘I forgot you were part of the Stark thing.’  
‘He’s not mentioned it? It practically runs his life these days Y/N you wouldn’t understand just how much it’s taken over did he tell you that he got-’  
‘Yes, thank you, Aunt May,’ Peter said curtly causing May to stop abruptly and change the subject as she sensed her nephew’s abrasiveness.  
‘Well anyway, how about you two finish up studying and we can go to dinner? Peter, Y/N?’  
‘Sure, Aunt may.’  
‘Erm,’ Y/N started causing the Parkers to look at her, ‘I’m okay thank you.’  
‘Oh, sweetie you must be starving after all that work come on my treat.’  
‘No, my parents will want me home and-’  
‘I’m not taking no for an answer; a half hour and I’ll take you, two kids, out.’

Without giving either of them a chance to say anything she shut the door and left Peter and Y/N alone. Peter sat back in his chair before moving back to study whilst Y/N said nothing and simply stared at her pad. ‘Sorry about her she can be so overbearing at times.’  
‘Yeah,’ Y/N said the airiness that was in her voice earlier all empty. She could feel her palms sweating a sense of dread in her stomach.  
‘Are you okay?’  
‘Fine, I just.’  
‘What? What I it?’ Peter asked.  
The places that Peters gaze fell on her felt as if they were on fire. She could feel it coming as she knew it would. The pit in her stomach was growing and she could hear the ringing in her ears. She hated this. Even more so she hated the way Peter was looking at her with concern and confusion not knowing what was happening.  
‘Y/N? What’s going on?’  
‘Nothing, I just-’ she said breathless, ‘I just.’  
And there it was. The tears were starting to burn at the back of her eyes and breathing became faster and faster. Peter’s eyes went wide as he seemed to click on what was happening.

'Y/N? Y/N are you having a panic attack?’  
She couldn’t say anything her mouth was so dry but she was able to nod as tears poured from her face. Peter didn’t know what to do. He was in two minds as to grab Aunt May or not but he supposed she wouldn’t want anyone around, he knew he wouldn’t if it were him.

‘What do I do? I don’t know what to do,’ Peter muttered though Y/N couldn’t help him even if she wanted to, ‘Y/N it’s okay. You’re okay. This is going to pass. I know I’m not exactly the best person to help but I’m here if you need me. I’m not gonna leave,’ Peter said. Y/N nodded as she started to tap her fingers against each other trying to bring her mind from spinning out of control. Peter watched her though he could tell her mind was still spinning. It was hard seeing her so out of control. Making a bold move he reached out and touched her on the shoulder bringing her attention to him, ‘hey, look at me. Breath with me.’

Peter took a slow intake of breath and held it for 5 seconds before exhaling slowly as Y/N started to copy him. It took a while but finally, she was calming down. Her tears started to subside and though her breathing was shaky it was steady in rhythm.  
‘Oh my god,’ she said in a shaky voice as she moved out of Peter’s grasp and moved to the bed embarrassed about the show she had just put on, ‘I’m so embarrassed.’  
‘Y/N it’s okay don’t worry about it,’ Peter said shrugging but Y/N scoffed.  
‘Don’t Peter, that was awful don’t pretend it wasn’t.’  
‘I’m not bothered. I get it it’s okay,’ he said moving towards her where she sat on the bed.  
‘I just, I hate it,’ she sighed loudly.  
‘Hate what? Can I ask? Is that okay?’  
‘Its fine,’ she sighed, ‘just everything. I hate being like this. I’ve never really told anyone at school or anything but I’ve got anxiety. Like medicated, see a therapist once a week anxiety.’  
‘Really?’ Peter asked. He thought they were close, they had been close friends since third grade and thick as thieves before he got super busy.  
‘Yeah, this year has been super stressful. My therapist thinks that’s what triggered it but now I get panic attacks from time to time. I’d been doing so well. I hadn’t had one in like 4 months.’  
‘What caused it?’  
‘Your aunt. I’ve not really been out properly since I got diagnosed – without my family. Not into like big crowded places. Schools different I think I got used to that, but generalised crowds. The thought of going to dinner just sent me into a tailspin.’  
‘Sorry, she didn’t know what she was doing-’  
‘It wasn’t her fault,’ Y/N chuckled, ‘it’s my mixed-up brain.’  
‘So like crowds cause it?’ Peter asked genuinely intrigued.  
‘Not crowds specifically just people. The idea of people is so hard to deal with, my brain mixes up going out to dinner with like a life or death situation. My body starts to go into fight or flight and the idea of it just gets worse and worse until I’m panicking.’  
‘That’s so strange. That our bodies can just get mixed up like that, you’d think nature wouldn’t leave loopholes like that for evolution to latch onto.’  
‘I wished it hadn’t.’

The two of them said nothing as she finished. Instead, they sat in silence looking into Peters bedroom enjoying the quiet. It was a while before the silence was broken. It was Y/N who spoke up and said, ‘I’m glad you were here Peter. I liked having you to get me through it.’  
She leaned in to give him a hug, hiding the blush on her face as she was overcome with embarrassment. Peter stiffened as she latched onto him, awkwardness flooding through him at the contact of her body on his. As she held him he became more relaxed before he pulled back and though he was still holding her he could see her face as he said, ‘I liked being here for you. I feel like I probably haven’t been around as much as I used to.’  
‘You’ve been busy. I get it.’  
‘I didn’t even know you’ve been dealing with stuff like this. I’m supposed to be your friend.’  
‘Not many people now I don’t broadcast it exactly. I’ve only really told Ned.’  
‘I should have paid more attention.’ Peter said turning to look at her.  
‘You’re paying attention now,’ Y/N said with a smile as she looked into his deep brown eyes. Peter gulped as he looked down at her. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her nose red from being blown. Her mascara was smudged and her hair a mess where she had run her fingers through it but he still thought she was beautiful.  
‘I just hope it’s not too late.’  
‘Why don’t you try and find out?’ Y/N smiled. Peter looked at her plump lips before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips though he felt her respond. After a minute he pulled back to see Y/N’s beaming face watching him.  
‘Was that okay?’ he asked meekly fearing he had gotten the wrong end of the stick.  
‘Definitely. I’m glad you’re here.’  
‘Me Too.’


End file.
